1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electrode structure for generating ions, and an ion generating apparatus using the same and, more particularly, to a ceramic electrode structure for generating ions, designed to have an enhanced electrode structure, thereby enhancing performance of an ion generating apparatus, and an ion generating apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ion generating apparatus is applied to air cleaners, air conditioners, humidifiers, etc.
Generally, when an alternate current is applied to the ion generating apparatus, the ion generating apparatus generates a positive ion and a negative ion, producing a hydroxide group (OH) or hydrogen peroxide (H2O2). Then, these elements are attached to bacteria, and result in oxidation of the bacteria or generation of ozone, thereby sterilizing the bacteria.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-36954 disclosed a ceramic electrode structure applied to a conventional ion generating apparatus. Although the apparatus of this document has an enhanced structure to effectively generate negative ions only, which are said to have positive health effects, a high frequency AC voltage is applied to a discharge electrode and an induction electrode of the apparatus, thereby generating a large amount of ozone. Furthermore, there is a need to further enhance the performance of ion generation.